


Dean knows how lucky he is

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: A really short one-shotDean is hurt (nothing really major) and Cass´s looks after him.Dean realizes he is really lucky to have Cass by his side... even when he is grumpy.Fluff





	Dean knows how lucky he is

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the doctor´s office. Three weeks ago Dean had had a silly home accident on a Monday and hurt his knee when tripping down the stairs. It seemed like nothing at first. By Tuesday his leg was swollen and he couldn´t barely bend it. Cass drove him to the doctor who was worried something was broken. A set of X rays later, Dean had been sent home with a prescription for anti-inflammatory, painkillers and rest. One week later, Dean was miserable and his knee was no better. Back in to the doctor for a second time, he send them to the local hospital to get another test to see an specialist. A bunch of tests later, the doctor entered the room.  
“I am afraid I have some bad news Mr. Winchester. Your meniscus is broken” The doctor had said  
“damm” said Dean “What now doc?”  
“The only way to fix it is surgery, don´t worry is minimally invasive, we go in laparoscopically and fix or clean the meniscus, in one day you can stand over the leg and in two weeks you will be walking again” the doctor seemed calm  
“When?” asked Castiel  
“Next week?” the doctor asked and Dean agreed. “It is settled then. You will need to be admitted on Sunday night to prep you for the procedure”  
“Alright” Dean said with a deep frown in his face. Cass knew.

When they were driving home, Dean was silent. Castiel peeked at him every now and then, Dean seemed lost in thought.  
“Hey babe, a penny for your thoughts?” asked Cass  
“You know how I feel about doctors, hospitals and surgeries... it would rather go bungee jumping and you know how much I love heights” Dean explained  
“I know babe but it is broken there is no choice...” Cass tried to point out  
“Yeah, how can i be such an idiot, fall down the stairs and fuck my life just like this...” Dean complained and sunk into his misery  
“Babe accidents are like that by definition, nobody knows how or when they happen, they are accidents...” Cass knew how terrified Dean might be.  
“I am sorry” said Dean falling silent again  
“Hey, I am not going to tell you what to feel, I know how much you hate this situation, there is not much we can do about it though. I just want you to think about how good it would be once you have it fixed” he said and held Dean´s hand. Dean squeezed back.  
Two weeks of a sad Dean that only moved from the couch to the bathroom and to bed. Two weeks of mopey Dean that called Cass for a sandwich, a glass of water, the phone charger, more ice for the knee... Sometimes Cass felt a little overwhelmed but He didn´t want Dean to suffer. On Sunday he drove him to the hospital and settled him on his room. He got pajamas and underwear, socks for his cold feet, his phone and charger.  
“Well you can go home Mr. Winchester, surgery will start tomorrow by 10 am” Said the nurse  
“What? Cass? Are you leaving?” Dean almost jumped from the bed  
“No, I am not going anywhere babe” said Cass  
“I am sorry but we don´t allow guests overnight in this minor surgeries” said the nurse.  
“I am not staying here alone” said Dean getting all nervous  
“Mr. Winchester please... this is not necessary, it is a minor surgery” the nurse insisted  
“Listen, my husband is terrified of hospitals and surgeries, it is taking him all his will to stay and do this, just because I promised I would be by his side all the time. If you make me leave... you are going to complicate this” Castiel tried to explain  
“Rules are rules Mr. Winchester” she said “Guests have to be out in 15 minutes” she turned around and left. Dean looked at Cass terrified  
“I am going back home...” Dean started saying while picking his jacket  
“Hey hey, listen. Get in the bed please” Cass manhandled Dean a little and helped him on the bed, tucked him and lay by his side “I am staying here until the last minute. Why don´t you close your eyes, you will fall asleep and by the time you wake up I will be here again. I will be in the waiting room, not too far from you at all. Alright?” Dean wanted to complain but Cass shut him up with a nice kiss and he lost the thought.  
“I love you” said Dean and Cass smiled against his lips  
“I love you more” Cass answered while caressing Dean´s hair softly. Lights off and their bodies together... Dean closed his eyes. When the nurse come over, Cass signed her to be quiet and left the room leaving a sleeping Dean behind.

He sat down in the waiting room and found a corner where he could lay onto the wall. He put his trench coat over his arms and legs as if it was a blanket and tried to get some sleep. He turned and tossed all night. He was worried Dean would wake up alone. Finally by 8 am, the nurses allowed him back in. Dean was still out.  
When Dean had woken up Cass was there reading a book by the bed. Dean smiled and closed his eyes again, he had been blessed with Castiel. A wonderful man like him, caring, beautiful, funny… and he loved Dean. How could he love him? That remained a mystery. Dean knew he was annoying, stubborn and had a lot of baggage…. But Castiel loved him. There was no doubt he did and Dean felt immensely grateful.  
“I know you are awake Dean” whispered Cass on his ear. Dean smiled  
“I was thinking what a lucky bastard I am” said Dean turning towards Cass and opening his eyes getting a close look into Cass´s blues  
“Good morning” said Cass  
“I love you” said Dean and moved forward to brush his lips in a soft kiss  
“Mr Winchester, we are ready for you” said the nurse interrupting their moment. Dean sighted trying to control his fear  
“We are ready. I will be there when you are done. It will be fine and we will go home in some hours” said Cass  
“I will behave” said Dean and nodded to the nurse who moved the gurney into the corridor. Dean and Cass´s hands were holding into each other for a short second and then Dean moved forward into the corridor and Cass sat down in the waiting room again. Two long hours later, he was informed that Dean was out of surgery and he would be in his room in 10 minutes.  
“Hey darling how are you feeling?” asked Cass when Dean arrived to the room.  
“Better now that I see you … you know they had a tv monitor and I could see how my knee looked on the inside… it was super gross” said Dean making Cass snort.  
“When can I take him home?” asked Cass  
“The doctor will come by in a moment” the nurse said. Three hours later, the pair left the hospital and headed home. One hour later, Dean was resting in the couch, the leg over a cushion, covered with a blanket, a mug of hot cocoa in the side table and a kissy husband sitting next to him.  
“Dr. sexy is about to start” said Cass  
“Did I tell you today how much I love you?” asked Dean smiling like an idiot  
“Probably not enough” said Cass winking at Dean  
“Well, I love you husband” said Dean and he really really meant it. He snuggled with Cass and sipped at his cocoa mug. Oh Dean was really a lucky SOB but he was willing to love Cass like he deserved for the rest of his life…and if heaven exists, then in the afterlife too.


End file.
